


winter fun

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Glimmer treks through a snowstorm to return to her girlfriend, who is waiting in their cabin with hot cocoa and marshmallows.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	winter fun

**Author's Note:**

> written bc catra/dora stans on tumblr are posting their shit in glimadora tags and it pisses me off. so I create content out of spite (as well as genuine love for this ship)
> 
> tw for this story:
> 
> none

\--------

Glimmer pushes through the snow, her feet stumbling in the deep drifts. The cold wind bites into her face where the scarf wrapped around her mouth doesn’t cover. It’s daytime, but so cloudy and grey it almost feels like nighttime. In front of her she can see the bright yellow light spilling out of the windows of their cabin. The beckoning light makes her speed up and soon enough she’s at the door. She winces at the freezing cold metal of the handle even through the gloves she’s wearing. She pulls the door open and darts inside as quickly as possible.

She sighs as the warmth of the heated cabin hits her, the familiar sound of a crackling fire accompanying the warmth. She shakes herself, snowflakes showering the floor, and yells:

“I’m freezing!”

She hears quiet, sock footed footsteps on the stairs and Adora appears.

“I told you it was too cold to go for a walk. Why didn’t you just teleport back?”

Glimmer shrugs.

“Believe it or not, I was actually enjoying the snow.”

She reaches down to take her snow boots off, hopping on one foot as she pulls them off. Adora laughs, one of Glimmer’s favorite sounds, and descends the stairs. As Glimmer is pulling off her cold and soaking wet coat, Adora enters the small kitchen. There’s the humming of a microwave and a moment later she reappears, stopping a couple steps away from Glimmer as she takes her scarf off. She holds a cup of hot cocoa in each hand. She smiles with affectionate amusement as Glimmer gets tangled in her scarf. Once she’s finally pulled it off and freed herself of the last of her winter clothes, she steps forwards and takes one of the mugs.

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

She leans in to press a kiss to Adora’s cheek. Adora replies:

“You’re welcome.”

Glimmer takes a sip of hot cocoa, trying very hard not to burn her tongue, and asks:

“You want to sit down?”

Adora nods and leads the way towards the couch. She sits down and Glimmer follows suit, curling into her girlfriend’s side like it’s where she’s meant to be. Adora pulls a knitted blanket over them and sets her hot cocoa down on the end table. Then she picks up a plastic bag stuffed full of marshmallows, ripping open the brightly colored plastic. She offers it to Glimmer as she says:

“It was hard, but I waited for you to open them.”

Glimmer grins and grabs one, popping it into her mouth before saying: 

“I admire your determination. I can’t guarantee I’d do the same.”

Adora gives her a mock betrayed look, but suddenly jumps as Glimmer shifts. She curses:

“Damn, your feet are cold!”

Glimmer smirks evilly and shouts:

“My hands are too!”

Before shoving them up Adora’s shirt and against her warm stomach. Adora shrieks before breaking out into giggles. She gasps out amongst laughter:

“You’re mean, you know that.”

Glimmer feels her eyes go soft as she says:

“Only because I love you.”

Adora meets her eyes, the flickering light of the fire dancing in her blue eyes. She looks as lovestruck as Glimmer must. Glimmer sighs and leans in, letting their foreheads drop together. She raises a hand to stroke Adora’s cheek as she asks:

“May I kiss you?” 

Adora smiles and says:

“Yes.”

Glimmer leans in and kisses her, tasting sweeter than usual with the taste of marshmallows on her girlfriend’s lips. They stay interlocked for a long moment before pulling away, slightly breathless. Adora grins and suggests:

“Before it started snowing, I got some sticks so we can roast marshmallows and make smores! Sound good?”

Glimmer leans into her girlfriend, feeling so grateful that she has her to hold. She says:

“Sounds perfect.”

\---------


End file.
